coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7613 (30th May 2011)
Plot John and Fiz dump Colin's body in the canal. Fiz can't believe she's going along with it but feels she has no choice. Chesney tries to escape from the Hoyles' cellar but he is too weak. Becky confronts Steve about his outburst but he remains non-committal. Ken and Tracy argue over her plans to take Amy to London. Owen and Chris are shocked to find Underworld unlocked. Graeme is stung when Xin tells him that their night together meant nothing. Roy and Hayley are off camping, leaving Sylvia and Anna in charge of the café. Steve meets his solicitor in the café. She tells him that he can apply for a prohibitive steps order and suggests he has a good chance of getting custody of Amy. A social worker arrives to visit Max, leaving Becky panicking. Fiz is traumatised from moving Colin's body whilst John remains stoic. Graeme gets drunk with Marcus and Sean in the Rovers. Maria is concerned when a shaken Fiz collects Hope. Steve comes clean and tells the social worker that Kylie has married and moved out. The social worker says she'll go in search of Kylie. Eileen is wary when Graeme, Sean and Marcus turn up blind drunk at No.11. Steve tells Kylie to corroborate their story to Social Services or he'll take her down. Tracy is left reeling when Steve tells her of the injunction to stop her leaving with Amy. When Tracy threatens to report him to Social Services, Steve's quick to slap her down telling her that he's already spoken to them. Under pressure from John, Fiz finally agrees that they have no choice but to leave Weatherfield for good. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - Michael McStay *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *Suzanne Holbrook - Olivia Carruthers *Roberta - Helen Griffin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and bathroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street near Weatherfield Canal *3 Mulberry Avenue, Worsley - Cellar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: John drives to the canal to dump Colin's body, while Chesney and Dorothy look after Alan in the Hoyles' basement; the pressure becomes too much for Fiz; and Becky panics when social services call. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,630,000 viewers (3rd place). *As in 2010, the final week of ITV's talent show Britain's Got Talent was transmitted twice each night, surrounding an episode of Coronation Street which was in the 9.00pm slot. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week end with a short trailer to promote the following episode. Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns